myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Vildred Kawanaga
|kanji = ビルドレッド・カワナガ |romaji = Birudoreddo Kawanaga |alias = "Prometheus" (プロメテウス, Purometeusu) |epithet = "Foresight Hero: Visionary" (先見ヒーロー・ , Senken Hīrō: Bijonēri)A Fall From Grace, An Angel Amongst Demons: Vildred is recognized as Foresight Hero: Visionary "Quirk Cutter" (個性刑吏, Kosei Keiri; lit. "Executioner of Individuality)Gaiden: Fall From Grace, An Angel Amongst Demons: Vildred is recognized as the "Quirk Cutter" for his skills. |birthday = May 2nd |age = 34 |gender = Male |height = 179cm |weight = 65kg |hair = White |eye = Amber |bloodtype = B+ |quirk = Perfect VisionA Fall From Grace, An Angel Amongst Demons: Vildred utilizes Perfect Vision. |status = Active |birthplace = , |family = Unnamed Parents (Deceased) |occupation = Member of TITAN |affiliation = TITAN |fightingstyle = |teams = |points = |debut = A Fall From Grace, An Angel Amongst Demons |debutanime = |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = }} Vildred Kawanaga (ビルドレッド・カワナガ, Birudoreddo Kawanaga), now known almost exclusively as "Prometheus" (プロメテウス, Purometeusu), is an infamous that operates within the United States of America. He is currently allied with the criminal network TITAN, and seems to hold an influential position within their ranks, although his exact affiliation is unclear. Vildred was a former who worked under the name "Foresight Hero: Visionary" (先見ヒーロー・ , Senken Hīrō: Bijonēri). Although he did not live in the limelight, he was a teacher at T.S.J High School for an extended period of time, and earned the respect of everyone who worked there, whether it be students or staff. Seemingly disillusioned with the state of heroics in the current world, Vildred has vowed to purge the world clean of the commercialized hero industry, and remodel society's perception of heroes in their entirety. Appearance Gallery Foresight Hero Visionary.png|Foresight Hero: Visionary Ash TITAN Member General.jpg|Foresight Titan: Prometheus Personality History Synopsis Quirk and Abilities Perfect Vision ( , Pāfekuto Bijon; lit. "Complete Awareness"): An -type that is held by Vildred. It provides Vildred with the capability to manipulate the ratios in which his senses provide him information. The senses of all humans act on specific ratios. For those who possess vision, the majority of their sensory information is granted from there, while the other senses do not grant our brains as much information. By freely controlling the ratio of sensory information that a specific sensory organ processes, Vildred can enhance the function of that sensory organ to a much higher degree than ordinary humans. For instance, by abandoning the sense of hearing, Vildred could enhance his sense of sight by an equal measure. Adjusting his sensory organs' outputs grants Vildred numerous benefits. He is capable of undergoing reconnaissance at a far higher level than most, by utilizing the sense most appropriate to the occasion. Likewise, even in combat, he is capable of nigh-precognition due to his ability to visualize even the most minor muscle movements of an enemy. He has seemingly developed this quirk to the point where, by abandoning multiple senses, he can vastly multiply the strength of a single sense, adapting to various situations effortlessly. In order to make use of this Quirk to its complete potential, Vildred must physically abandon his senses. As an amateur, Vildred used to block his senses with his own body, often causing his position to be compromised in the midst of battle. After gaining specific technology known as the "Soul Jammer" ( , Sōru Jamā), Vildred can seamlessly compromise any given sense, therefore redistributing his sensory power with much more ease. Like all Quirks, Perfect Vision comes with its own limitations. The primary limitation of Perfect Vision is the duration of use. Magnifying the functionality of a specific sense too much, and for too long, can cause his very body to begin breaking down with the processed information. Therefore, Vildred has to be clever with the way he employs his Quirk, ensuring that his senses are not destroyed in the process. *'Audition' ( Ōdeishon; lit. "Sound Amplification Ritual"): Master Swordsman: Expert Martial Artist: Master Marksman: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Keen Intellect: Status Equipment Battles and Events Trivia Quotes References Category:Males Category:Villains Category:TITAN Category:Former Heroes